Station Square High
by Deadasday
Summary: Second fanfic. Amy has just started going to Station Square high and drama follows soon after. Will she be able to deal with it?


**I don't own sonic and co.**

Beep...Beep...Beep... A 16-year-old Amy Rose woke to the crude beeping of her alarm clock. She burst out of bed. Today was the first day of Station Square high! Well...her first day not everyone else's. From her excitement she got tangled in her sheets and landed smack dab on the floor. "Ow..." She said aloud but she wasn't gonna get beaten down that easily! She calmly got up and walked to a box labeled, CLOTHES in a big black marker. Her style had changed a bit from when she was 12 I mean wouldn't it be creepy if it didn't? Well her over all appearance change a lot. Her red dress and matching shoes had been replaced with a Dark-blue tank top with simple short shorts and flip-flops. Her hair had grown out and now had purple highlights. She carelessly threw the clothes on her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower she started pulling on her clothes and working on her make up. After applying mascara, and a semi thick line of eye liner she only had one thing to do. She put on her half of the "Best Friends" necklace she owned. Her dead mother had the other looking herself over she grabbed her bag and keys then headed out the door.

***

Amy approached the school and parked quickly. When she walked in class was already in session. 'Oh well I need my schedule anyways.' She thought as she silently found the office. At the desk was a chubby pink bat with short blond hair and way too much blue eyeshadow on.

"Excuse me? I'm Amy Rose I'm new here and I kinda need my schedule." She said with a smile.

"Oh yes we've been expecting you." The woman replied as she typed something on a computer. Then then printer printed out a half sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule your first class is just down the hall." She pointed to the left.

Amy thanked the woman then walked to her locker then her first class."

"English, Miss Burke... room 209." She mumbled aloud. After she found the room,she sighed and pushed open the door. The teacher stopped whatever she was saying and all eyes were on Amy.

"Oh you must be Amy come in come in. Sit behind Rouge over there. Rouge raise your hand so she knows who you are." Amy scanned the students until she saw a white bat raise her hand with an empty seat behind her. She carefully examined the bat while she walked to her seat. Rouge was wearing an expensive looking blouse and black jeans. Almost as soon as she sat down a note appeared on her desk. It read...

'Let me see your schedule.'

Amy slowly passed the schedule to her. She was still wasn't sure about the white bat.

'Cool we have the same classes.' The schedule said at the bottom.

'Strange...'Amy wrote back. She started to remember her old school and why she had to leave. Amy winced at the thought before getting pulled into a world of unicorns and fairies...

"Hello?" Said a detached voice. "Hello!" Ow! She got tugged into reality. She had started daydreaming and missed the entire lesson! 'Amy! When are you going to learn!" She slapped herself mentally. "New girl?" She looked up to see Rouge. Amy rubbed her head. "Class is over! Come on!" Rouge dragged Amy through the next two classes than lunch.

"I'll introduce you to my friends so you don't have that 'OMG I'M THE NEW GIRL WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT!' Feeling." Rouge made exaggerated movements with her hands.

Once she sat down all eyes of everyone at the table were on her.

"This is Amy. Amy this is Tikal, Cream, Whisper, and Blaze." Rouge said while searching for something in her purse. Tikal was a tribal looking girl who was wearing everyday blue jeans with a t-shirt. Cream had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen! With chocolate-brown eyes and a black skirt with a blue shirt she looked more like a 6-year-old then a freshman! Amy stumbled as she noticed two of the spots were empty.

"Uh.." Amy mumbled.

"Rouge? Whisp and Blaze are absent." Tikal laughed.

Rouge looked up from her purse. "Oh... Where are they?"

"Well Whisp is probably with Scar at who knows where and Blaze probably got the chills again." She said with thought.

"Oh yeah your probably right." Rouge blinked.

The girls talked for the rest of lunch. Amy realized that she had a lot in common with her new friends. They were all laughing before they got completely serious.

"Okay now the people you should stay away from." Cream swallowed.

"Bailey, Sally, Jake, and Sonic... You know what just stay away from ALL the populars!" Rouge said while pointing out the "Populars" to Amy.

"Okay." She said noticing that all the girls had almost NO clothes on. 'That'll be easy to remember stay away from the sluts.' She smiled to herself just before the bell rang.

"Come on." Rouge pulled her off to the next three classes. Which were spent passing notes and whispering to each other. At the end of the day she noted that she had probably 60 pages of homework? 'Fabulous!' She thought sarcastically. Once she got home she was greeted by yelling and glass breaking. She ran quickly up to her room and locked the door. Her dad and step mom. Soon she'd be called down to clean up the mess and cook dinner. She swallowed back tears at the thought, 'My mom would never break glasses and make me cook dinner... No Amy get started on homework. No need to wallow in pity.'

As soon as she had sat down to start her named was called. "Coming!" She replied almost immediately. She stumbled down the stairs to see her step mom, Amanda. And once again she was reminded why her father wanted to marry her. She had long blond hair with snow-white fur and long eyelashes that surrounded striking deep blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Today she was wearing a simple blue dress that made her eyes pop. Amy didn't believe in choosing by looks. The soul and heart are what matters. Nothing else. Amanda simply pointed to the mess and then the kitchen before walking out of the room. 'Of course..' she thought as she looked around for some gloves. After finding some she picked up the glass pieces one by one trying her best not to cut herself. Though she was unsuccessful she only had cut one small cut on her hand. She looked carefully over the floor on her way to the kitchen. Pulling out a pot she decided to make Spaghetti.

****Note: I'm terribly sorry to the reviewers that reviewed this chapter. Thank you for letting me know what I messed up on I promise it will help me in the future**.


End file.
